Bakugan Battle Brawlers My Rewrite
by The Ghost Scriptor
Summary: Ah, Bakugan. I used to love this show, but after a while it just lost itself, or at least to me it did. This story is old, very old. about three years old. I'm placing this here to remind myself of my past works. Oh and I might rewrite my rewrite, but that might be a while from now.


Chapter 1: The Darkus Hero

Hey, my name is Josh, sometime ago some cards just happened to fall from the sky. Some people made a game with the cards, that's when the real power was released. You see, balls of six different colours fell out of the cards and well, when you put a ball on a card, it opened up and then they would transform into giant monsters.

They called it Bakugan.

I didn't like to play that much, so most people thought I hated the game.

My bakugan were all the same colour. What were they called again? I think it was Darkon or something like that.

My best friend, Emily loved Bakugan with a passion. I knew exactly what type hers were, becasue she never shut up talking about them, I didn't mind that much but I couldn't let her know that.

I was mid dream when my subconscious told me it was time to wake up, so I jumped out of bed and got dressed quickly. I chose my favourite black jacket and decided it would look great with my purple t-shirt, OK the only other clean T shirt I could find was bright yellow and I had no desire to emerge into the world looking like a wasp. I completed my outfit with black jeans and white shoes.

Today I was meeting Emily at the park, she seemed excited when she asked to meet me, she had asked me to bring my Bakugan, and all the cards I had. I thought maybe she was trying to get me into it again. But still I raced to the park.

I saw Emily but she was with... is that Chris? Yep it's Chris. Chris was a player of Bakugan but he had a need to be the best, and he was pretty much a bully, but he had never beaten Emily. I look back at Emily and see she's crying? Oh don't tell me...

"I finally beat you Emily! Now as to the agreement we made before the battle, I will now be taking all of your Bakugan."

Oh god not this again, well maybe I can help. I thought to myself, a smirk working its way to my face.

"I have a better idea, if you beat me; you get all of my Bakugan too."

Chris looked past Emily and at me, then he smirked. "Oh if it isn't Josh, the only guy in the world who hates Bakugan."

I shake my head "I don't hate Bakugan, I just don't love it. So are we going to battle or do you have a better idea?"

"Your little girlfriend here is ten times better then you, so what makes you think you can beat me?"

"Nothing really, but still, let's play." I say as I get my field card out.

Chris just smirks as he pulls his field card out.

"Don't worry Emily." then time stops. I open my eyes to see I am standing in a white zone with a myriad of colours in the surreal sky. Then I look back at Chris to see him holding a gate card, then I pull out my gate card too. We both threw our cards. He starts by throwing his Bakugan onto his card, which stood for an instant and then it grew into a giant monster complete with giant claws. It was brown, so I think maybe it was called Subterra.

"Fear ripper – 230 G's" my bakupod said in it's female voice.

"Well, that's not bad." I threw my own Fear Ripper, Darkus, it landed on the same card as my opponent. It had the same power level as the other Ripper.

"Oh so you have to copy to win. Let the battle begin, gate card open!"

Thanks to the gate card his ripper's power went up by fifty G's. Taking his ripper's power to 280 G's, then my Bakupod said the same thing seconds later. "Now take him down, ripper" said Chris, with venom in his voice.

"Ability card, dark hole." I said at the last second

"Power increase, Darkus Fear Ripper G's are now 310."

"Ripper attack." my Ripper attacked the other Ripper, which turned back into a ball and rolled back to Chris.

I smirk "My god that was easy," Chris was blazing mad.

In another universe.

In the Darkus space, a Dragonoid was looking for his brother, called Hydranoid. He was also looking for this white Bakugan known as Naga. Then he finally saw the Bakugan in question. His brother was shouting at the white Bakugan.

"Hey bro, why you shouting at Naga?"

Hydranoid was blazing mad, "Naga is trying to take over," Hydranoid was still mad "again" he muttered under his breath.

"But how's he going to do that?" asked the Dragonoid.

"Simple," started Naga "The cores!" he then pulls out of nowhere a field card, which made a portal which he fled through, then he came back out with a different card in his hand that had a skull on it. The card looked and felt evil. "Doom card!" then a black hole opened up and sucked the Dragonoid and the Hydranoid away. They were about to fall into the doom dimension, when they both turned left, making them fall out of a card, in the human world. Back with Josh and Chris.

Chris was blazing "Listen you punk, if I beat your Ripper, and it's the only Bakugan you have, then I win cause you can't use it again." Josh was mad, then he noticed that one of the many cards he had with him was glowing purple. He looked at the card closely then two Darkus Bakugan came flying at him. He grabbed them both, they looked different to the other Bakugan he had come across. Oh well, don't look a gift horse in the mouth, right?

"Hey, I still have these guys!" I shouted to Chris.

Chris looked mad.

"Then, it's my turn!" then both Josh and Chris threw two new gate cards, than Chris threw a different Subterra Bakugan. It stood on the card Chris just threw.

"Subterra Robotallion – G's 300"

"Your turn."

I look at the two Bakugan, wondering which one to use. I made my choice then threw it. The Bakugan landed on the same card as the robot. Then it opened, revealing its true power.

"Darkus Dragonoid – G's 340, battle begin."

"So what you going to do? My Bakugan is already stronger than yours."

"Oh yeah?" Chris then put on an evil smirk "But I get the gate bones."

"Subterra Robotallion – G's 340, Darkus Dragonoid G's 340 Even battle." the bakupod said

"Ha, we have the same G's. Now ability card! Call of Subterra!"

"Subterra Robotallion G power rise from 340 to 380."

"Good, it's attacking time." as the Robotallion tried to punch the Darkus Dragonoid, I shouted...

"Ability card, Hell Dragon!"

"Darkus Dragonoid's G power rise to 400." the Dragonoid then attacks back, sending the Robotallion back to Chris.

"Why are you taunting me?" he shouted to the heavens. Then he threw his last Bakugan on to my gate card. The Bakugan in question was a Subterra Serpunoid, with 120 G's. I threw the other Bakugan to come from the card, it stood and the bakupod spoke...

"Darkus Hydranoid – 355 G's. Battle begin, Darkus Hydranoid and Subterra Serpunoid, Hydranoid has higher G power."

Chris opened the field, his Bakugan going to 130. Really, how do you think this is going to go?

Hydranoid summoned power in his mouth and fired full force at the snake, it roared in pain before going back to Chris.

Time starts up again. I walk over to Emily; I had just noticed she was wearing all brown, with a yellow cap.

"Josh! How did it go?"

"I beat him."

"How did you beat me?" Chris asked "You've never brawled in your life!"

I shook my head, a smirk on my face "Who said I never played? I don't like the game, but I know quite a bit about it. Well bye guys." I said as I walked home. When I got home I went upstairs and looked at the Bakugan I got from that card. They were like no Bakugan I had ever seen before.

"You two saved me, thanks" What am I doing? It's not like they can talk, they're not alive or anything.

"You're welcome." I look down at the Bakugan in my hands. One of them had opened up, he looked like a dragon, he must have been the Dragonoid. But that's not the point; a Bakugan is talking to me.

"Did you just talk?"

"Yes, yes I did, why is there something wrong with that?"

"It's just; I have never seen a talking Bakugan before."

"Well now you have." said a cool voice from the other Bakugan, which then open up, this must be the Hydranoid.

"So you can both talk?"

"Yes." They said in unison. We talked through the night, I learned that Dragonoid had a calm and cool way of doing things and that Hydranoid was polite, because of the fact he always called me sir.

Then at ten at night, I went to sleep. The next morning I had a need to walk around the city. Dragonoid and Hydranoid came to, and just to be safe I took all my cards with me.

Then when I was walking around in a mall someone ran into me. I had to look down to see who ran into me, he was very short, he had blond hair, and he was wearing a green top with a yellow trim, with green shorts, and white shoes.

"Oh sorry I wasn't looking." I said

"It's OK." he grinned. Then he looked somewhat sad.

"Hey can you help me?" he asked with a hopeful voice.

"Uh, sure, what's the problem?" I asked not knowing were this one act would lead me.

Chapter 2: The Masquerade Ball

Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! I'm my name is Marucho. My the son of a very rich man, this has its ups and its downs. One of the ups is very good food. One of the downs just so happens to be work, work and more work! Anyways getting back to what I was saying, my butler was going shopping at a mall and I asked, no I begged to go with him, and he said yes. But I...lost him. Now I'm lost in a mall, and I have no idea what to do in this strange place. So I started running around looking for my butler but I ran into this kid, who was pretty much doubled my size.

"Oh sorry I wasn't looking." he said

"It's OK." I grinned. Then I felt somewhat upset

"Hey can you help me?" I asked with a childish voice

"Uh, sure, what's the problem?" he asked.

"Well," I jump on this boys back, to which he started freaking out.

"I need you to take me home."

"What?" he asks still freaking out.

"Well, I'm lost. And, if it helps this at all, which it won't but, I'm very very rich."

"and what's that have to do with anything?"

"Well," I said as I but my head on his shoulder "I could pay you or you could just take me home."

"Huh, I must be going crazy helping someone this crazy."

"Crazy, I'll have you know I'm the smartest ten year old in the world."

"Yeah yeah." he said as he started walking off with me on his back. I told him were my mansion was and he went out of the mall. Two Bakugan jumped out of the boys jacket pocket and land on his shoulders. "So Josh" the one on the left started "Why you helping this kid?"

"Hmm, just feel like it."

I gasped "No way! That is totality cool! You have talking Bakugan, how did you get them?"

"They fell out of a card when I was battling yesterday. You two inter-does your selves."

"OK master Josh." the one on the right said, he then turned to me. "I am Darkus Hydranoid, just call me Hydra." he said then he bowed his head. Then I turned to the one on the left. "Hello, my names Dragonoid, friends call me Drago."

"So cool." I said, my eyes glazed over. Then before I knew it, we were at my mansion.

I jump off Josh's back. Then I stoke my hand out. Josh moved his hand and we shared a shake.

"Thanks, oh I never told you my name did I? My names Marucho."

"Yeah, and I'm Josh."

"and as thanks for taking me home, I'm going to invite you to my parents masqueraded ball."

Josh shook his head "what's a masqueraded ball?"

"Oh it's were lots of people dress up in fancy outfits and wear masks so you have no idea who your talking to, as it turns out, I have to go to this stupid thing, but they is never anyone for me to talk to. I just sit around for hours doing nothing. So please come, please?" I said, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Josh looked like he was thinking, then he smiled.

"Sure, when is it?" I looked excited

"It's at ten O'clock tonight." then we went our ways. I went back into my room and looked at my Bakugan to see if any of them could talk.

Josh's P.O.V

it's nine forty-five now so it's time to get ready. I can wear my purple dress shirt, with my black jacket, and my black jeans, with purple shoes. (OK, if this helps think Masquerade's outfit, but pure black.) then I remembered that I needed a mask, now were am I going to get a mask at this time of night. I walk out side of my house and saw a mask that looked like it was made of glass. More to the point, it was like a headband, made of plastic, with two giant pieces of glass just sticking out.

"That's mask seems familiar." Hydra said shaking his head. So I picked it up, it would do, it would covered my face so it was all good. I put it in my jacket pocket and started walking to Marucho's mansion. When I got there I press what would be their door bell.

"Yes? Who are you? I don't know you? Why are you here?"

"My name is Josh, I got invited to the masquerade ball by the young master Marucho." I said, taking the mick out of every movie about a rich kid ever.

"Well, your not on the list so I can't let you in." then I heard a bang and a shout. Then the voice of Marucho spoke "Hello, this Commander Marucho, I hear you loud and clear, you may go in."

then the giant gates of the mansion opened. I shook my head. He is crazy. I thought to myself. I started talking to some staff members and they told me were Marucho's room was and to go there if I was invited by him. I walked up the flit of stairs and go to the third door on the left. When I got there I heard a familiar tone, which sounded like it was coming from a guitar.

I walk in and see Marucho playing the guitar.

"Hey Marucho, what you playing?"

"Bad Romance by Lady Gaga." he said as he put the guitar down next to the wall. I just noticed that he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a green bow-tie.

He then went and got a green mask, but you could still see his month.

"So," I started "When does this thing end?"

"midnight."

I looked somewhat horrified.

"Oh by the way, look at this!" he said in his unusually happy voice. He pulled something out of his pocket. What he holding in his hand was a Ventus Bakugan.

"Yeah?"

Marucho poked the Bakugan in his hand while saying "Speak." and "Please Speak."

then the Ventus Bakugan opened up.

"Hello, my name is Ventus Preyas, just call me Preyas."

"Wait, you have a talking Bakugan?" I asked surprised

"Yeah. Turns out he was in my collection of Ventus Bakugan." then he acted as if he had just noticed something "Hey where's your mask?"

"Oh yeah." I pull that weird mask out of my jacket pocket and put it on. Then I feel somewhat sleepy.

Darkus Masquerade's P.O.V

Nothing. That has been my life for the last hundred years. I am the Darkus brawler known as Masquerade, once the second best Bakugan player in the world. But, now I'm trapped in this nothingness. I don't know how I still have my sanity. But out of nowhere I could breath, something I hadn't done for some years. I look around and see a kid looking at me, he was wearing a green mask. Were am I? I heard someone say in the back off my head.

"Hello?" I said back to the voice

"Hey! Do you know were I am?" the voice asked back

"Well did you just happen to put an odd mask on twenty seconds ago?"

"Yes, why?"

"as it turns out my soul is trapped in that mask. anyone who puts it on loses there body to me. Sorry bout that. If you what I could give you your body back if you let my mind live in your subconscious."

the other voice sounded like it was thinking

"Any down sides to this?"

"Not really, if need my help just ask."

"Sure why not, hey what's your name?"

"Just call me Masquerade."

"And I'm Josh."

"Good." then in a flash I was standing in a world full of colours. "This must be Josh's mind room."

No P.O.V

Josh had put the mask on and his hair had stood on end and turned from his normal black hair to blonde. Then seconds later his hair went from blonde back to black, the only differences was that his hair was combed back. Then Josh's hearing came back, were he heard the worst sound in the world.

"JOSH!" Marucho shouted in Josh's ears, Marucho having gotten on Josh's back. "JOSH! HELLO ANYONE IN THERE?"

"SHUT UP!" Josh shouted back.

"Oh thank god I thought you had gone deaf." Marucho said as he made his way down from Josh's back.

"OK, when this party starting?" Josh asked

Marucho checked his watch and saw they had to get down stairs in less then a minute.

"God, we got to go." Marucho said as he started walking down stairs and Josh soon followed. When they got down the party had started. When they got down they noticed that they was all kinds of weird Masks and outfits. The two looked at each other and Marucho made a gagging gesture, to which Josh chuckled. Then this girl with white hair in a blue dress with a blue mask walked over to them. The girl ask them something that confused Josh.

"Tonight I'm Water. Who are you two tonight?"

then Marucho spoke back with out even a second. "Tonight I'm Sky." then they both looked at Josh, expecting something. Then Marucho realised.

"Oh I didn't tell you what to do. You have to make a name up so no one knows you. So as I said I'm Sky, who are you?"

Josh thought for a second then spoke...

"Tonight I'm Shadow." Marucho chuckled

"I thought you would go with a name like that." the three talked for a bit, but then Josh started drifting out of conversation. Then Marucho and this Water went off and had a drink of punch. So yeah Josh was just standing next to the wall. He was talking to Masquerade. Masquerade liked to play Bakugan. You never know, that may be useful. Then Josh snapped back to attention when he heard a scream from the middle of the ballroom. Josh rushed to the middle of the room. He saw a guy who had the same mask as him, as in it was made of glass. But besides that, he had pink hair that stood on end. He was wearing a gold and white jacket that looked royal and he was wearing royal blue pants and black boots with blue strips going down to the base. Josh looked around some more and saw that Marucho and Water were looking up at the top of the ball room. Marucho looked scared for his life. Then Josh looked up and saw two people, a man and a women trapped in a cage. This led Josh to think that they may be Marucho's parents. "Hello, I am Masquerade. I believe that a ten year old who live here likes to play Bakugan, using Ventus Bakugan. I would like to challenge you." Josh was thinking about the odds of this happening and Marucho was thinking oh crap.

Then Water ran out of the room Screaming "Not again!". Then Marucho walked forward he took his mask off then spoke. "OK, I'll battle with you."

"Not with out me." Josh said as he walked forward a bit.

"Sure," Masquerade smirked "But I will still win." he said as he pulled a somewhat weird Field card. Then Marucho and Josh pulled their Field cards out and the battle began. Josh and Marucho looked around and saw they were in a empty ballroom.

"Gate card set." a calm voice spoke. The two heroes looked at Masquerade. "Gate card set!" Josh and Marucho shouted in unison.

"Doom card set." Masquerade said dropping a card with a skull into the ground

It took sometime before anyone said anything, let a lone moved. "I'll let the kid go first."

Marucho put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a Ventus Bakugan. He threw it on to his card. It stood and opened to show a Bee Striker.

"Ventus Bee Striker 300 G's" the bakupod said.

Masquerade still had a smirk on his face. "And now you Shadow, was it?"

Josh felt a little scared, when he put his mask on he talked to someone who called them self Masquerade, an then this freak shows up calling himself Masquerade too, how did he know that the one talked to wasn't evil like this one? Or that they weren't the same person.

"Are going to make a move or what?" the other Masquerade said, smug as ever.

Josh got mad with this Masquerade really fast.

"Bakugan brawl!" Josh shouted.

The Bakugan landed on Masquerade's card. And opened to show a Darkus Saurus, it looked like triceratops that walked up right.

"Darkus Saurus: G power of 350." the bakupod said

Masquerade nearly laugh

"You think you can beat me on my own card? You must be an idiot. Bakugan brawl!" his Bakugan landed on his own card and the battle begins.

"Stand Haos Laserman." Masquerade spoke with a calm voice.

"Haos Laserman G power level of 370, battle begin." the bakupod said

"ability card activate, Power of Darkus!" Josh shouted

"Darkus Saurus power level increase by 100 G's. G power level 450."

"Now attack Saurus."

"Ability card activate, Darkus counter!"

"Darkus Saurus power level decrease 350 G's. Haos Laserman power level increase 370 to 470 G's."

Laserman attacked Saurus and won the battle. But Saurus didn't turn back into a ball and roll back to Josh, no when it was in monster form, a purple portal opened and Saurus was sucked in.

Josh and Marucho were amazed and horrified at the same time.

"What happened to my Saurus?" Josh shouted to Masquerade

"That my friend is the doom card. It sent your Bakugan to the doom dimension, were it will never be heard from again." Masquerade let out a twisted and evil chuckle

Masquerade's gate card disappeared. Now they was just Josh's card and Marucho's card. Which were right next to each other.

"Well it looks like it's my turn again." Marucho said "Gate card set!" Marucho threw a card that landed in the same place as Masquerade's card had been.

"Bakugan Brawl!" he threw another Ventus Bakugan. It landed on the card he just threw. It opened up to reveal a elephant with two sets of horns, it also had horns on the end of his trunk. Josh had never saw this Bakugan before.

"Ventus Tuskor, G power level of 380."

"Yeah I'm good." Marucho said

"Its my turn now. Bakugan Brawl!" Josh shouted, he threw Drago onto his own card.

"Darkus Dragonoid G power of 340."

Drago looked back at Josh.

"Don't worry Josh, I won't lose."

Masquerade looked at all the Bakugan on field and made his choice.

"Bakugan Brawl!" he threw the same Bakugan again, his Haos Laserman. And it landed on the same card as Marucho's Tuskor.

"Battle begin, Tuskor is in the lead by 10 G's."

"Ability Card activate! Haos Power!" Masquerade shouted

"Haos Laserman G power increase. 370 to 470."

"Now attack Laserman."

"Ability card activate, Ventus power!"

"Ventus Tuskor power increase from 380 to 400."

Masquerade smirked "that was useless, your still to weak."

Marucho smiled a cheeky smiled

"Gate card open!" the card flip up to show that it was a Character Card.

"Ventus Tuskor power increase 400 X 2 = 800 G power."

Tuskor slapped his trunk on Laserman and then he fell back, right into a purple portal.

"That's one for the good guys." Marucho said really cheekly.

Masquerade smiled "Not bad. But I'm not done yet, Ability card activate! Second Threw!"

Masquerade threw a second Bakugan and it landed on the same card as Drago.

"Second battle begin. Darkus Dragonoid 350 G's and Haos Reaper 370, Reaper has greater power."

"Ability Card activate! Rearer!"

"Haos Reaper power increase. 370 to 420 G's."

"Attack Reaper!" Masquerade shouted

"With pleasure!" Reaper shouted

Reaper, then slashed Drago's neck. Then Drago fell into the portal to nowhere.

"Drago!" Josh shouted, simply devastated.

"Josh."

"Masquerade?"

"Yeah its me."

"What the hells going on? Why are you over there and why are you doing this?"

"Listen, he is a different Masquerade then me, I'm a good guy. Let me take over your body and let me show him who's boss."

"Why should I trust you?"

"if I was evil why did I let you have your body back the first time?"

"fine"

Darkus Masquerade's P.O.V

Josh glowed as his hair stood on end and turned blond. And his black jacket turned white.

"Ability Card activate! Demon's Heart!" I shouted

the purple portal reappeared and Drago came flying out then he landed the same card that he was just on.

"And now I feel like Dan flipping Kuso. Ability Card activate! Dark Dragon!" I shouted

"Darkus Dragonoid power level increase, 350 to 450 G's."

"And just for the hell of it, Gate card open." I said

it was a Dragonoid Character Card.

"Darkus Dragonoid power level increase, 450 x 2 = 900 G's."

Drago fired dark energy from his mouth, which hit Reaper and the portal opened and he was sucked in. but before he was gone,

"Why are you letting this happen? Masquerade, you can control when Bakugan go, so why are you letting me go? Why!" the other Masquerade smiled the smuggest smile ever, My god, is this what I was like?

"Because I don't need you any more."

(Just take a little recap Masquerade has lot two times, one more and he's out of here. Josh/good Masquerade have lost twice, one more and they lose and lastly Marucho hasn't lost once.)

"Ability card activate! Turn Lose!"

"Wait, what?" Masquerade asked

"This card makes the next player in the game lose a turn. As it was Masky-Boy's turn last that means Marucho lose a turn."

"What!" Marucho shouted "Why would you do that?"

"All a part of the plan."

"Who you calling Masky?" the look on that faker's face was priceless.

"Well, you call yourself Masquerade, when in-fact I'm am the real Masquerade." I said as if stating a point "I'm turn, Gate card set!"

I threw the new card and it landed next to Marucho's Bee-Striker.

"Now, If I know you like I think I know you, your last Bakugan is a Haos Hydranoid."

the other Masquerade looked a little surprise.

"Yeah, that's right so what?"

"Let's see who has the better Hydranoid. Darkus V Haos."

the other Masquerade chuckled in a smug way.

"Sure, but you are still going to lose."

I nod "Bakugan Brawl!" I threw Hydranoid onto the card I just threw. It stood on all fours and looked at the other Masquerade with hatred.

"Darkus Hydranoid – 355 G's."

"Your Move" I said with the same level of smugness that he had at the beginning off this brawl.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Masky shouted with his last Bakugan flying towards my Hydranoid.

"Bakugan stand! stand!"

"Haos Hydranoid G power of 355. battle begin. Even battle"

"I will still win." Masky said getting a card out of his pocket.

"What you doing?" I asked

"Getting my ability cards ready, what's it look like?"

"You can not do that till the battle begins." I said smug as ever.

"Yes and the battle has started." Masky said as if he was talking to a noob.

"Gate card open! Quartet battle!" both Hydranoids stopped moving and waited.

"The battle doesn't start till four Bakugan are on the card." Masky looked very very mad.

"Marucho, I think it's your turn."

"Bakugan brawl!" he threw his third and final Bakugan.

"Preyas Stand!"

Preyas is a humanoid Bakugan who had chameleon features.

"Preyas, Attribute change to Pyres!" Marucho shouted.

Preyas smiled a evil smiled.

"Attribute change." Preyas turned from Ventus to Pyres, all red with blue eyes.

"Preyas joins the battle with, 300 G's, total G power of 655 G's."

"My turn, Bakugan brawl!" I threw Drago onto the card with three other Bakugan.

"Drago stand!"

"Drago joins the battle with, 340 G's total G power of 995 G's. Battle begin. 995 against 355."

"Now Masky-Boy you can use ability cards."

Masky had a face of blind rage.

"Ability card activate! Dark Power!"

"Power increase, 355 to 435."

"Ability activate, Dark attack." I said calm

"Power increase, 995 to 1095."

"Ability activate Diagonal Relation between Pyres and Darkus."

"Power increase 1095 to 1195 G's"

"Now, attack!" I shouted the both Darkus Bakugan fired blasted of dark purple energy. Then when the Haos Hydranoid was down, Preyas walked over to him really calm like, then hit him full force in the head, needless to say the Haos Bakugan was in great pain. Then a yellow light glowed around him and he roll back to his master. Then finally time started up again. People were looking at the group, wondering what was happing. Masky looked steamed.

"OK, I'll let them go. You two beet me fair." he clicked his fingers, then the cage lowered to the ground. Then Masky opened the cage, let the people out and then he got a cad out of his pocket and then he disappeared.

The man of the group looked at both me and Marucho.

"Son, are you trying to tell me that you and this boy saved our lives?"

"Yes sir!" He said saluting him in a playful way.

Then the whole ballroom went silent.

"Well? Let's get the party started!" Marucho shouted, and just like that, the music started and people started dancing. Even the man and the women who just got saved danced.

"All's well that ends well."

then the music went to a slow song.

"Hey Josh!"

"What little man?" I said looking down at him.

"Let's... Dance!" he then grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. I lead. Let's get that straight. Later on Marucho told me he just wanted a laugh, and he got it.

Chapter end.

Hey this is Josh. Tune in next time when my friends, Emily, Marucho and I go to a amusement park.

Were Marucho and Emily team up to face off against twin Bakugan players. Who will win in this fast pace two on two battle to the death!

Did I say they know something about Masquerade?

All this and more on Chapter 3: Twin Brawlers.

"You won't want to miss it!" Marucho said

Chapter 3: Twin Brawlers

Chapter 3: Twin Brawlers

Josh's P.O.V

Masquerade had told me what had happened after I let him take over. I am surprised, I didn't think he would dance. Anyway Marucho had told Masquerade that he was his best friend. And thanks to this, Marucho had invited me and one of my friends to go to a amusement park. I had invited Emily, she was my best friend. But before we went Marucho wanted to meet who ever I invited. So Emily and I went to Marucho's mansion. We walked into the mansion and now that I wasn't rushed I looked around and saw that this place looked brilliant. They were many works of art all over the place. And there was one that just stood right out, it was a painting of Preyas, in his Ventus and Pyrus forms. He must really like Preyas. I thought to myself. I saw Marucho's butler, well I think it was his butler. Emily and I walked over to him.

"Hello sir, where can we find Marucho?" I ask

the butler turned to us "You can find master Marucho in his Games room. On floor three." he said in a tired fashion.

"Um what door?" Emily asked

"No you misunderstood, the whole third floor is master Marucho's game room."

"You mean to tell me he has a floor for nothing but toys and games?" I ask in amazement.

"Yes, is that not what I said.?" the butler replied in a condescending manner. He then pointed to the elevator,

"That is the best way to get to the floor." he said then he walked away. Emily and I looked at each other, most likely thinking something like, The hell just happened?

We walked into the elevator. When we were in the elevator Masquerade started a conversation,

"I wonder what craziness we will see this time." Masquerade said

"What are you talking about?" I said

"Let me point some things out, 1. when you first met him he climbed on your back, 2. when you first put my mask on he got on your back again, and started shouting in your ear."

"He was seeing if I was OK."

"Yes, but it was still crazy, and lastly he made me slow dance with him."

"...OK he's off his rocker but he's still funny." whenI came back into the right mind the elevator had arrived. I looked in the room and saw that they was a giant TV, a computer hooked up to the TV, paintings of Marucho and Preyas, the floor was a dark blue colour and the walls were green. But were is Marucho?

"HOLY CRAP!" I looked up, only to see Marucho falling right above me.

"Told you." Masquerade said in a know it all fashion.

Marucho fell head first on top of me. I was laying on the floor in great pain.

"The hell Marucho?"

Marucho got off of me as he said "Well I was in the Bakugan game world. And I was on Preyas's shoulder when I started time again, I fell from that same space and landed on you." he said as if it was common knowledge.

I got up and walked to one of the chairs that were in the room. Emily went and sat down on the chair next to me. And Marucho sat on the arm rest of my chair.

"So Josh who is this?" Marucho asked

"This is Emily, she's-" Josh started

"Your girlfriend?" Marucho interrupted

"NO" Both me and Emily shouted

Marucho smirked in a cheeky way. "Touché."

"But really she's my best friend and the one that will be going with us to the amusement park."

"Oh, hey Emily you like Bakugan?"

"I LOVE BAKUGAN!" Emily screamed

Marucho looked at me, the look in his eyes was off.

"Are all your friends this weird?"

"No just her." I said not really thinking.

"What was that?" Emily said in an evil voice. Then she chased me around the room. Then she kicked me and I landed in the chair.

"Hey Josh have you shown her Drago and Hydra?" Marucho asked

"No."

"Drago and Hydra? Are they Bakugan? Josh let me see." I got Drago and Hydra out of my pocket. I placed then on the arm rest of Emily's chair. Then they opened.

"What's going on?" Hydra asked

"Who's she Josh?" Drago asked

"Oh. My. God!" Emily screamed.

"And what the hells wrong with her?" both Hydra and Drago ask in unison

"Oh my lord Talking Bakugan! That's not fair! Josh doesn't even like Bakugan!"

"Well I'm getting into it." I said

"I have one two." Marucho

"I want a talking Bakugan!" Emily screamed

I looked at Marucho, you could well and truly see that he was mad, so mad I wasn't going to talk to him.

"Will you stop screaming if I get you a talking Bakugan?" Marucho said with pure rage in his voice.

"Would you?" Emily screamed

"No, because you didn't TAKE THE HINT TO STOP SCREAMING!" Marucho shouted

"Please." Emily got on the floor and begged.

Marucho sighed "What attribute do you use the most?"

"Subterra."

"Lucky." Marucho pressed a red button. "Kato, could you go get my Subterra Bakugan?"

"Right away, master Marucho."

I honest to god don't have a clue what's going on any more. I thought to myself

seconds later the same butler who told me and Emily how get up here came walking in with ten different Subterra Bakugan.

"Now which one was it?" Marucho said, looking over all the ten Bakugan.

"Here we are!" Marucho said "Emily meet Subterra Tigrerra." Emily looked at the Bakugan in Marucho's hands. The Subterra Bakugan opened up and said...

"Hello, my lady." Emily grabbed the Bakugan and started dancing for joy.

Marucho walked over to the phone and called for a pizza. And for the next two hours we sat around eating pizza and discussing Bakugan. Marucho showed Emily Preyas, and Drago, Hydra, Preyas and Tigrerra started talking about how weird humans are. Marucho and I told Emily about what happened at the masquerade ball. And at around seven I went home. Emily however did not. Knowing her, she will be trying to get an ability card from Marucho.

"He is very unlucky." Masquerade said

"Agreed." I said

I walked through the front door, and my mother was standing there with a look in her eyes that said where were you.

"At Marucho's house." I said to answer her.

"Who's Marucho?"

"Oh he's a rich kid, who I helped and he thinks of me as a best friend. Oh I'm going to an amusement park tomorrow."

"Well OK." she walked away. I went upstairs and got into my bed.

"So what do you two think of Emily?" I ask my two Bakugan.

"Loud." both Bakugan said in unison.

"OK well you guys talked to Preyas and Tigrerra, what do you think of them?"

"They're OK" Drago said

"Tigrerra is very funny." Hydra said

"And Preyas is pretty smart." Drago said

we talked for about ten minutes and then I went to sleep. The next morning, I got up at nine, Marucho wasn't going to be here till nine thirty. So I got up and got dressed in the same outfit I wore to the ball, not sure why it's just a outfit. I got my Bakugan and cards and walked outside and waited. Then a limo came out of nowhere. The window rolled down and then Marucho's face popped out.

"Hello." I said

"Hey Josh." I walked to the other side of the limo and got in.

I told the driver where Emily lives. We picked her up and she was as happy as normal.

"So does everyone have their Bakugan?" Marucho asked

"Yes" I said

"Well duh."

Marucho nodded. Then he noticed something.

"Josh, is that the outfit you wore to the Masquerade ball?"

"Yes, yes it is."

we talked about Bakugan till we got to the amusement park. And... then a new problem.

"I want to go on the roller-coaster!" Marucho shouted

"I want to go on the Ferris wheel!" Emily shouted back

"God damn!" Masquerade

"I hoped this wouldn't happen." I thought to him.

"Roller-coaster!"

"Ferris wheel!" I looked around and noticed people were starting to stare. I shook my head.

"Roller-coaster! Roller-coaster! Roller-coaster!" Marucho shouted, starting to sound really childish at this point.

"Ferris wheel! Ferris wheel! Ferris wheel!" Emily screamed getting up in Marucho's face. Then Marucho stopped fighting for a second to look at a group of people, who were applauding for what appeared to be twin's who performed as magicians.

"Hey look Magicians! Come on Josh let's go!" Marucho said as he grabbed my arm

"Hey what about me!" Emily shouted when we were a bit ahead. We made our way to the front. So close that we could see what they were wearing. They were both wearing blue blazers and lighter blue jeans. The one on the left had blond hair and green eyes, well the right had cyan coloured hair and eyes so bright, I couldn't tell what colour they were. They had just started so the tricks were small. They both made bouquets of flowers. Marucho and Emily started clapping. I on the other hand, had a bad feeling about all this.

"For our next illusion, we will need help from two members of the audience." the one with cyan hair had said.

And as to be expected...

"Pick me, pick me, pick me."both Emily and Marucho said in unison, after they looked at each, like how dare you copy me.

"OK you two." the one with blond hair said

Marucho and Emily raced up to the stage.

"OK, of this trick we will need for you to pick a card." cyan hair said

Marucho walked up to the cards and thought, only problem was it took him awhile

"Come! I don't have all day." Emily said with anger lacing her voice.

"I'm thinking!" he said back, with just as much anger. "This card here." he said as he picked the card he chose up and looked at it with shock.

"Hey Masquerade?"

"Yes Josh?"

"Knowing you, you already know what's going on, so what?"

"Well it's been a long time , but I think that the card that Marucho picked was a doom card."

"So the twins are working for the other Masquerade?"

"Or as I call him, Masky, yes."

"Oh crap."

No P.O.V

Josh got a field card out of his jacket pocket just in-case

"So you're working for Masquerade?" Marucho said

"Masquerade? You mean that weirdo who tried to kill your parents?" Emily asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, we work for him. Now we have orders to battle Marucho and some Masquerade wannabe.."

"Well, he's not here, I'll have to take his place." Emily said, getting serious.

"No, I don't work with weaklings." Marucho said, a little too smugly.

"You little pest! I'm brawling, if you like it or not!"

"Can we just get to a battle!" the cyan haired twin said.

"Really." the blond one said.

Marucho got his gate card out, as did Emily and the twins.

"Field Open!" Marucho, Emily, the twins and lastly Josh shouted in unison

the group of four were looking at each other as they got there cards out. Josh was standing a little off so he could see everything.

"Oh by the way I'm Kenta." the cyan haired one said, now identifying himself.

"And I'm Kenji." the blond one said.

"Gate card set!" the group of four said in unison.

"Doom card set." the twins said in unison, both as smug as Masquerade was.

"I'll start things off. Bakugan brawl!" Kenta said throwing a Ventus Bakugan. It landed on the card right in front of Marucho. In was a Robotallion, it let out a screech.

"Ventus Robotallion 330 G's."

"Ability activate! Robotallion Enforcement!"

"Ventus Robotallion power increase 330 G's to 380 G's."

"And now it my turn. Bakugan Brawl!" Marucho said throwing his own Ventus Bakugan onto his own card, right in front Kenta. It was a Griffon.

"Ventus Griffon power of 350 G's"

Griffon let out a roar.

"Bakugan brawl!" Kenji said, throwing a Haos Bakugan. The Bakugan landed in front of Emily. It was a Mantris.

"Haos Mantris power of 350 G's."

"I'm not done here, ability activate! Marionette!"

"What's that do?" Emily asked dumbly

"It's a card that can move any other Bakugan to any other card." Marucho said, in a know it all fashion. Kenji moved Marucho's Griffon on to the same card as Kenta's Robotallion.

"Robotallion attack!" Kenta shouted

Robotallion fired two blasts from his chest, which hit Griffon and he fell over, he had lost.

"Ha! Your not as good at Bakugan as you thought!" Emily said laughing in Marucho's face.

"Shut up!" Marucho said, with a blazing rage, but you could see the tears in his eyes.

"Huh, what's wrong with you? It's just a game."

"Look." they was a new darkness in his voice.

Emily looked at Griffon, not getting it in the slightest. Then a purple portal opened up and sucked Griffon up.

"What happened?" Emily said, slowly getting it.

"The doom card. Any Bakugan of anyone who has not used a doom card lose their Bakugan when they lose a battle. That is why I'm sad." Marucho said

Josh, seeing all this, turned to the twins and saw the smugness on there faces at how they had hurt Marucho. Josh was blazing, but he couldn't do anything. Back to the Brawl.

Emily felt terrified, but she played on.

"Bakugan Brawl!" She threw a Subterra Bakugan. It landed on the same card as Kenji's Mantris.

"Subterra Serpenoid power of 300 G's. Battle begin, Mantris has a higher G's."

"Ability activate! Combination of Subterra and Haos!"

"Subterra Serpenoid power increase 300 to 400 G's."

"Now attack!" Emily shouted

"Not so fast! Gate card open! Level Down!"

"Subterra Serpenoid power decrease, 400 to 300 G's"

"Counter attack Mantris!"

Mantris cut at Serpenoid's neck and he fell over, defeated. Yet again the purple portal opened and sucked a Bakugan away, never to be seen or heard from again.

"No." Emily said under her voice.

(And now we stop using the normal battle stuff, and change to random stuff.)

"Gate card set!" the card landed right in front of Marucho.

"Bakugan brawl!" he threw a different Ventus Bakugan. It landed on the newly set card. It opened to show a Gargonoid, as the name would suggest it looked like a Gargoyle, horns may be a little bigger. Yet again a screech of that sounded pure evil.

"Ventus Gargonoid power of 340 G's."

"Gate card set!" Marucho shouted as he threw a card he land right next to the card Gargonoid was on.

"Bakugan brawl!" Marucho shouted as he threw a Ventus Bakugan onto the card he just set.

"Ventus Tuskor power of 380 G's."

"Ability activate! Nose slap!" Marucho said

Tuskor used his trunk to slap Gargonoid, hence beating him. Gargonoid turned back into a ball and rolled back to Kenta.

Kenta looked mad as all hell.

"Keep your cool brother. We will still win this." Kenji said, trying to keep his enraged brother calm.

The only cards left on the field at the time were Marucho's and Emily's cards, which were next to each other.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Kenji shouted, throwing a Haos Bakugan onto Marucho's first card of the game.

The Bakugan opened up to show an all too familiar Bakugan.

"Haos Reaper power of 370 G's."

"Reaper." Marucho said, a bit scared. "How the hell? I saw Drago send you to the doom dimension."

"Masquerade came and grabbed me, saying he was going to give me to who ever could beat that Dragonoid. So I'm being given out." Reaper said, you could hear the rage in his voice.

"Emily for the love of god, don't throw a Bakugan on to the Reaper card." Marucho said a little scared.

"Why? So you can have all the fun? I don't think so. Bakugan brawl!" She threw a Subterra Bakugan onto the same card as Reaper.

The Bakugan that was thrown was a Saurus.

"Subterra Saurus power of 350 G's. Battle begin, Reaper as a higher G power."

"Let's do this thing! Ability activate! Subterra Shake!"

"Subterra Saurus power increase, 350 to 450. Haos Reaper power decrease, 370 to 270."

Emily turned to Marucho.

"See, no problem." She said a little smug. "Attack Saurus!"

"Not so fast!" Kenta said "Ability activate! Ven

tus cut-in!" Kenta shouted as he threw a Ventus Bakugan on to the same gate card Reaper and Saurus. The Ventus Bakugan opened up to show a, Siege.

"Ventus Siege joins the battle with 360 G's. Total G power of 630 G's. Reaper and Siege have a higher G power."

"Attack!" Kenta and Kenji shouted in unison. Reaper and Siege jumped into the air, somersaulted and both strike Saurus in his arms and then over Saurus's chest. Saurus fell down into a purple portal.

"I told you not to brawl on that card!" Marucho shouted in Emily's face.

"Well sorry!" Emily shouted back

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but can we get back to the game?" Kenta said, a little mad at them.

"Fine! Just brawl!" Both Marucho and Emily shouted at Kenta. Josh sighed, how were they going to win when they were fighting?

"Bakugan brawl!" Kenta shouted throwing yet again, a Ventus Bakugan onto the only remaining gate card. The Bakugan this time was Robotallion, the robot look-a-like, but yet still alive.

"Ventus Robotallion power of 330 G's."

"Bakugan Brawl!" Marucho said, throwing a Ventus Bakugan onto the same card as Robotallion. The Bakugan opened up to show, Ventus Preyas.

"Marucho? What am I doing in this battle? Do you want me to be doomed!"

"Just trust me, Preyas, now Change to Haos!"

Preyas let out a sigh, "Change of attribute! Haos!"

Preyas in Haos form had Blue eyes, and he was mostly white, only so many bits of yellow.

"What?" Emily asked, not knowing that Preyas could change like that.

"It's Preyas power." Marucho said, a little cheekily.

"Now let's do this! Ability activate! Sword of Haos!" and as the card said, Preyas produced a giant sword. The blade was white and the hilt was golden.

"Haos Preyas power increase, 300 to 500 G's."

"Attack Preyas!"

"Ability activate! Haos cut-in!" Kenji shouted, throwing a Haos Bakugan.

The Haos Bakugan was Centipoid, Centipoid was a Bakugan that looked like a centipede

"Haos Centipoid joins the battle. Total G power of 730 G's. Robotallion and Centipoid have higher G power."

"Attack!" both twins shouted, conceitedly. Marucho looked scared, he was about to lose his Guardian Bakugan. Emily didn't look.

Masquerade couldn't take it any more.

"Put my mask on, Josh."

Josh got the mask out if his jacket pocket, put it on and there was a glow as his hair went blond and stuck up on end, and lastly his jacket transformed from black to white.

Back to Marucho and Emily.

"Work together!" a voice shouted. Both Marucho and Emily looked to the source of the voice to see, Masquerade was standing on top of Hydranoid's head.

"Josh?" Marucho said looking at him amazed.

"That's Josh?"

"Yes, but you can call me Masquerade. Now if you want to win this brawl you have to work together! Help each other!" Emily took this to heart as did Marucho.

They looked back to the battle to see the Robotallion, Centipoid and Preyas were sill fighting.

"Ability activate! Savage Air!" then a Bakugan with a brown glow, mostly likely a Subterra Bakugan, came flying from Emily into the battle. The Bakugan opened to show that it was Tigrerra.

"Ready to fight! Me lady!" Tigrerra said with a roar.

"Subterra Tigrerra joins the battle. Total G power of 840. Preyas and Tigrerra have a higher G power by 110 G's."

"Ability Activate! Crystal Fang!" Emily shouted.

"Subterra Tigrerra power increase, 840 to 920."

"Attack!" Marucho & Emily.

Preyas jump onto Tigrerra's head.

Tigrerra fired golden energy from her mouth. And Preyas fired white energy from his sword.

"Cross the beams!" Marucho shouted to them. The beams of gold and white crossed and the signal beam was really huge, so big that it hit both Robotallion and Centipoid at once. The light was blinding. When everyone had got there sight back, they saw that Robotallion was in front of Kenta and Centipoid was in front of Kenji. Both twins were shocked. Seconds later, they were blazing mad, but not at Marucho and Emily. "It was you, you're the reason we didn't win that!" Kenji shouted at his brother.

"No it was you, why didn't you throw Reaper?" Kenta shouted back to his brother

"I didn't think we would need it!" Kenji shouted back

"Then it was you!"

"No you!"

"I'm sorry can we get back to the brawl!" Marucho shouted over the two.

"FINE!" the twins said in unison.

"Gate card set!" the group shouted

Marucho's card was in front of Kenta, Emily's card was in front of Kenji.

Kenta's card was in front of Marucho, Kenji's card was in front of Emily.

"Bakugan brawl!" Kenji shouted. Throwing a Haos Bakugan onto the card in front of Emily

The Bakugan that stood was Mantris.

"Mantris power of 350 G's."

"Turn end." Kenji said

"Let's do this, Emily!" Tigrerra shouted. Emily nodded, as she grabbed Tigrerra

"Bakugan brawl!" Emily said, throwing Tigrerra on the same card as Mantris.

"Subterra Tigrerra power of 340 G's. Battle begins. Mantris had higher G power."

"Ability activate! Subterra power!"

"Subterra Tigrerra power increase, 340 to 510 G's"

"Attack!" Tigrerra clawed Mantris, Mantris glowed yellow and rolled back to Kenji

"And another one gone, and another one gone and another one bites the dust!" Marucho said, his cheekiness coming back full force.

Masquerade smirked, they were working together now they was no way they could lose.

(Recap. Kenta has lost two battles, one more and he was out of here. Kenji has lost twice, too, one more and he loses too. Marucho has lost once, two more battles and he loses and lastly Emily, on the same page as the first two.)

"Bakugan brawl!" Kenta shouted as he throw Siege, as it was only Bakugan left, onto the card right in front of himself.

"Ventus Siege power of 360 G's."

"Bakugan brawl!" Marucho said, throwing a Ventus Bakugan onto the same card as Kenta's Bakugan, it opened to show Tuskor.

"Ventus Tuskor power of 360 G's. Battle begin, even battle."

"Ability activate! Rapid Storm!"

"Ventus Siege power increase, 360 to 560 G's."

"Attack Siege!" Kenta

"Ability activate! Ventus soul!"

"Ventus Tuskor power increase, 360 to 560 G's." Tuskor blocked Siege's attack.

"Gate card open! Go Character Card!" Marucho said

"A character card?" Kenta asked, scared as all hell.

"Ventus Tuskor power increase 560 x 2 = 1120."

Tuskor bashed his horns into Siege's chest, so yeah he was down for the count. Siege glowed and turned back into his ball form and rolled back to Kenta.

"And you're out of here!" Emily said

Marucho looked at Emily and then he broke out laughing.

"God dammit!" Kenta shouted

"You lose now let's get back to the brawl." Marucho and Emily said in unison

"Bakugan brawl!" Kenji shouted, with all his Rage.

"Reaper stand!"

"Haos Reaper power of 370 G's."

"Bakugan brawl!" Emily shouted, throwing Tigrerra onto the same card as Reaper.

"Subterra Tigrerra power of 340 G's."

"Ability activate! Subterra soul!"

"Subterra Tigrerra power increase, 340 to 520."

Tigrerra tried to eat Reaper (that is not a typo) she got him in her mouth, but he tried to keep her mouth open, then he glowed yellow. Then Tigrerra spat him out and he landed in Kenji's hands. Kenji fell down, they had lost. Marucho and Emily walked over to Masquerade who jumped down from Hydra's head.

"That was good work." Masquerade said

Both Marucho and Emily nodded. Then Hydra glowed purple and went back to Masquerade. Then time started up again. When the group came back to the human world, they were a bit away from the stage. Were the people clapped, as it seemed that Marucho and Emily had disappeared.

"So what do we go on?" Masquerade asked

"I give up we should go on the Roller-coaster." Emily said

"No no no. we should go the Ferris wheel." Marucho said

"No the Roller-coaster!"

"Oh OK." Marucho said, Cheeky. So Masquerade, Marucho and Emily made there way to the Roller-coaster.

"Don't you want to let me take over now?" Josh asked Masquerade

"Are you kidding me? I want to go on the Roller-coaster."

As Masquerade learned, Roller-coasters are evil. As you could hear at a far off distance

"Get me off of this crazy thing!" Masquerade shouted as he was on the coaster. Marucho was sitting next to him, laughing like a school girl.

Chapter 4: Best Friends

Julie's P.O.V

I was on a plane. The reason for this was because I went to a masquerade ball in America with my parents and left my little baby brother with my big sister. It was a good holiday, if not for the weirdo with the crazy mask. I left my parents to take all the luggage home and they let me go around the town, as long as I got back by seven, that gave me four hours to go shopping! And I could go the river Thames. As I was about to go into the giant mall, someone stood in my way. The guy had Green hair under a baseball cap, He was wearing a blue T-shirt, with a white ace of clubs. He wore black trousers with white flames at the bases of his legs. And lastly he had plain brown shoes. He looks a lot like...

"Billy?" I asked, I had not seen him for over two years

The guy, who had not seen me yet turned around and smiled.

"Hey Julie." he smiled

"What the hell happened to your hair?"

Billy chuckled, "Well you see I was in France two days ago, I was staying with my cousin, and as a little going away present he died my hair green well I was asleep."

I took a second to think over what Billy had just told me. Then I broke out laughing.

When I had calmed down, we went in the mall and did some shopping and after we went into a MacDonalds.

"So what's been happing in your life?" Billy asked me

"I'm the best Aquos brawler in London." I said proudly

Billy chuckled "No you're not."

"Oh yeah? Why not?" I ask

He smirked "Because, I'm in town." His voice was laced with smugness

"Oh yeah? Then let's battle!"

He chuckled again "Sure."

Shortly after we left the mall we made our way to a park. He walked a bit away, turned and I saw he had a field card in, but it seemed a bit off. I grabbed my field card and we shouted in unison...

"Field open!" time slowed and in a flash we were ready to battle. But the area looked different. Normally you would be standing in pure whiteness, but we were standing in a blue arena with water flowing around.

"Billy?"

"Oh this, we are in an Aquos field, Bakugan that are not Aquos lose fifty G's, but as we both use Aquos the field is just here cos it looks amazing." Billy said, his eyes glazed looking at the battle field he chose. I sighed classic Billy, he loves stuff like this.

No P.O.V

(The battle begins here, if you want to skip feel free)

Julie and Billy were having a stare down. And then...

"Gate card set!" they both shouted in unison.

"I'll start things off, Bakugan brawl!" Julie shouted, throwing a Aquos Bakugan on to Billy's card.

The Bakugan stood and turned into a rattlesnake.

"Aquos Rattleoid power of 300 G's"

"Nice." Billy said "But still not good enough. Bakugan brawl!" Billy throw his own Aquos Bakugan onto his card. It stood to show a blue wolf that stood up right.

"Aquos Hynoid power of 310 G's. Battle begin! Hynoid has higher G power"

"Oh yeah! I'm kicking ass!" Billy shouted "Hynoid attack!"

Hynoid charged at Rattleoid on all fours.

"Ability card activate! Poison fang!"

"Aquos Rattleoid power increase 300 to 350 G's. Aquos Hynoid power decrease 310 to 260 G's. Rattleoid is stronger by 90 G's"

"Now counter attack!" Julie shouted to Rattleoid. Rattleoid rushed forward and took a bite out of Hynoid.

"Dang!" Billy shouted, slightly scared he was going to lose that round

"Sorry Billy I know we're been friends a long time but it's time for me to teach you a lesson."

Billy let out heartfelt chuckle, as if he just remembered something. Julie felt insulted.

"What's so funny?" Julie asked, mad as all hell.

"Sorry about this. Gate card open!" the gate card opened to show a Hynoid characters card

"Aquos Hynoid power increase 260 x 2 = 520 G's."

"As I said earlier," Billy started "Kick ass, Hynoid!"

Hynoid glowed a magical blue. Then Hynoid charged at Rattleoid, jumped up and bit it, which made Rattleoid glow blue and turn back into ball form and roll back to Julie. Julie was amazed, normally people didn't beat her Rattleoid.

"OK, Bakugan brawl!" Julie shouted throwing a different Aquos Bakugan onto the field. It opened and grows into a Tuskor.

"Aquos Tuskor G power of 340."

Billy nodded as he throws a Aquos Bakugan onto the same card as Tuskor, the Bakugan was Hynoid back for round two.

"Aquos Hynoid G power of 310. Battle begin. Tuskor is stronger."

"Ability card activate! Wild Rush!"

"Aquos Hynoid Power level increase 310 to 360"

As the name may make you think, Hynoid rushed around Tuskor as he tried to smash him. But then he got slower.

"Huh? What's going on!"

"Aquos Hynoid power decreasing, 360, 350, 340, 330, 320, 310 300. still going down. Side effect of poison fang."

Hynoid stopped running; he looked like he was ready to drop, breathing harshly.

"- 200 190, 180, 170."

"Yeah you're not winning this time, Billy." Julie said with a smile, happy that she was getting somewhere.

"Tuskor! Attack!" Julie shouted.

Tuskor smacked Hynoid which made Hynoid glow blue and rolled back to Billy.

"Oh no." Billy said, not liking the turn of this brawl.

"now, Gate card set!" Julie shouted as she threw a new gate card.

"Bakugan brawl!" Julie shouted as she threw an Aquos Bakugan onto the card she just played. The Bakugan opened to show Tuskor, again.

"Aquos Tuskor G power of 340"

"Bring it, Billy." Julie said in a mocking fashion.

Billy grabbed a Bakugan that Julie hadn't noticed was flouting next to his shoulder.

"Come on Cycloid, your all I got left." Billy said to his Bakugan.

Then a dark laugh escaped from the Bakugan. "Put me in!"

Billy nodded then he shouted "Bakugan brawl!" the Bakugan landed on the only card on the field. It opened and turned into a giant, it had one eye, a hammer, a horn on its head that was green and lastly he had vampire-ish teeth. Oh yeah and he was GIANT.

"Aquos Cycloid G power of 370"

"In the great words of well me, Kick ass Cycloid!" Billy shouted to his Bakugan.

Cycloid was about to smash Tusker's brain in, then Julie shouted...

"Gate card open! Triple battle! This match doesn't start till three Bakugan are on the gate card!" Julie said, pretty proud that she had stopped Cycloid.

"And do you know what I say to that?" Billy asked "I say, Ability activate! Left Giganti!" As the card would make you suggest, Cycloid's left fist started grow in gigantic sizes. Then Cycloid smashes his fist down, destroying the gate card.

"What!" Julie shouted, that was not good.

"Take 'em down, Cycloid." Billy said, a smile on his face.

Cycloid let out a bone shattering battle cry, then he punched Tuskor with his still giant fist, making Tuskor glow and go back to Julie, Cycloid then glowed a dark blue and went back to Billy. Julie looked a little shaky, if she lost this next battle it was all over. With shaking hands Julie grabbed her last Gate card.

"Gate Card set!" Julie throw the card, at the same time she got her cool back.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Julie's last Bakugan looked like the sphinx, with wings and you know glowing orange eyes.

"Aquos Manion 300 G's"

"Ability activate! Deep Dive!"

"Manion power lever 350 G's"

"Gate card open!" Julie shouted. The gate card opened to reveal a Manion character card.

"Ha! Who's going to win now? Billy-Boy!" Julie shouted victories

"Ability activate, Left Giganti." Billy said calmly. Yet again Cycloid's left fist grow to at least 20 times its normal size, and yet again it smashed down and destroyed Julie's gate card.

"Oh crap." Julie looked down to the ground, knowing she had lost.

Cycloid punched Manion smashing him into the ground. And in a giant flash Julie and Billy were back in the normal world.

(And it ends here.)

Julie looked up at Billy who was smirking. In that moment Julie had lost her title of Englands best, and moved to runner up.

"It OK, Baku-Girl. We don't all win all the time" Billy let out a humoured laugh, Cycloid sat on his shoulder laughing to, but just a bit more evilish.

"Where'd you get a talking Bakugan?" Julie asked, wanting to know where she could get one, and beat him back.

Billy stopped laughing at Julie seriously, to which Julie looked freaked out.

"I got him from a guy wearing white and black, he had a weird voice, like to people talking at once. He told me to trust Cycloid."

Julie stopped her ranting and raving, and slowly backed away.

"If you want to battle again, I'll be here." Billy walked off dramatically.

Julie walked to a bus stop, downbeat. She waited ten minutes for her bus to come, she sat at the very back, where they was a boy who was just a bit shorter than her. he was wearing a white shirt with a sky blue trim, he had blue tracksuit buttons with white markings. his eyes were closed and he seemed to be snoring a bit. Julie being so downbeat still notice how much this boy seemed to stand out, I mean who falls asleep on a bus? what if he missed his stop? And was up with the bright colours, who wears these colours in London?

It seemed that Julie's staring had somehow waken him up and he noticed Julie staring at him.

"Hello?" The boy said in confusion.

"Oh sorry! I was just wondering why you were sleeping on the bus?"

The boy looked up in thought "Well...I don't really know why I'm going, so to fall asleep and wake up later is something I do from time to time. It's fun." He nodded at her.

She gave him the kind of that smile that said 'your weirding me out.'

"So what's your name?" The boy asked, as he leaned back into his chair.

Julie was taken by surprise by this, but still went on to say, "I'm Julie Lake." (I know what her name is, I'm trying to make it realistic, and since in this she's from London, her name would sound out of place.)

The boy nodded as he wrote something in a little brown book.

"What you righting?"

"You name, I like writing things like that down. You never know when you're gonna run into someone." Julie nodded, still giving him the weirded out grin. The boy then clicked his thingers

"Hey you wouldn't happen to a kid called Tony Lake, would you?"

Julie stared at him in shock, somewhat scared.

"Ye-yeah, he's my little brother."

"Ah, He has a gift for you." The boy pressed the stop button and waited a minute before getting off the bus.

"Your leaving?"

"Hey It's my stop. We'll meet again, sooner or later." He left the bus, going off doing some random thing. Julie then realised she didn't even know the boys name, but she still felt better.

some minutes later she got off the bus, just a short walk away from home. After she got home she went to her room, not wanting to be bothered. Then she heard a light tapping noise at her door. She stopped herself from shouting at who ever was there when she realised that that tapping sound was to soft to be her parents or sister, so she knew it was Tony.

"Come in Tony!" as she already knew it was Tony, he looked shocked.

"How'd you know it was me?" He shouted. Julie giggled, "I just knew."

He had a face of childish excitement

"That is so cool! You're the

coolest sister!" Julie giggled louder, amused with her little brother.

"So why are you in here?" Julie asked, wonder if he just came for the fun of it or if he had a reason.

"Hmm?" He crossed his arms as he tried to think.

"Oh yeah! I met this guy at the playground today. He gave me this Bakugan, and told me to give it to ever I cared the most about."

"Really?" She was speechless. that guy had something about her getting a gift, and he said it after saying something about her brother.

"Yeah! It's an Aqous, I know you like those!" He pulled out an Aquos Bakugan that had a pattern so confusing. Julie was now leaning down to look at it, so when the Bakugan opened up by itself, she was so freaked out that she fell back.

"Are you OK?" a calm cool voice asked, with a tad of a accent that Julie didn't know.

"I yeah, wait who said that?" she said as she looked around the room.

"I did." Julie looked to the Bakugan.

"You?"

"Me." Julie freaked out some more running around the room saying things like Bakugan are getting smart!

"I told she was funny!" Tony said laughing at his sisters running around looking like a moron.

The Bakugan laughed a little, "Yes she is."

Julie finally stopped and looked at the Bakugan like it was the most imported thing in the world.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Aquos Gorem. Just call me Gorem." Julie then turned her sites to Tony.

"And you're giving him to me?"

Tony nodded his head as he said, "Yeah, if you want it." He handed her the Bakugan, then rushed out of the room laughing to himself.

"Is he always so random?" Gorem asked, confusion lacing his voice.

"Yes he is."

Julie and Gorem talked though the night. Julie Told Gorem about her title, what had happened at that ball, and how she had lost to Billy. Gorem promised to win for her. And he also told her about his home, and how much he missed it. She felt sorry for him.

The following morning Julie hot up at Seven O'clock, she was going to get there soon. she grabbed all the cards she could, all the Bakugan she could find and grabbed Gorem and placed him on her shoulder. The two made their way to the bus stop and waited for two minutes. And it was the right bus too. This confused Julie, normally the bus timetable was crap around here, but luck must have been on her side. it took ten minutes for them to make it to the park. As Julie hoped Billy was already there. She creep behind him and then screamed,

"It's time for a rematch!" this made Billy jump out of his skin.

"Julie! what the hell?" Julie was dying of laugher.

"So, a rematch?" Billy asked calming down.

"Yes." Julie said, also calming down and getting serious. They both pulled out Field, yet again with Billy's be abnormal.

Julie thought she would end up back in that Aquos field, but no, this place looked normal, well as normal as The Bakugan game world could be.

"Before we start," Billy said getting Julie to look at him "I don't have time to stay here so... We are going to have a single Bakugan battle!"

"Single battle?" Julie asked not getting it.

"Yeah. we both pick our best Bakugan and the duke it out, the last one standing wins the whole thing." Julie agreed. They used Julie's gate card.

"Bakugan brawl!" both Julie and Billy shouted in unison.

"Bakugan stand Aquos Cycloid G power of 370 and Gorem G power of 380."

"Wow, you're Bakugan stronger." Billy said happily

"Let's do this! Ability card activated! Metal Redo!"

"What in the hell is that?" Billy asked, really not knowing.

"Two things."

"Power increase, Gorem power level of 430."

"That's one of them, the other." Gorem's blue colours turned steel grey, and his green eyes turned a robotic red.

Julie nodded "Yep. attack!"

Gorem rushed Cycloid, punching him in the face, which was funny to watch as Gorem was much bigger.

Cycloid went back a couple of feet, winded but not beaten.

"I'm going to have to give it my a game!" Billy said as he saw Julie getting in to it. "Ability activate! Right Giganti!"

"Right?" Julie asked, not knowing what to think of it.

This time Cycloid's right fist grow, so big that it could punch Gorem whole body!

"Power increase, Cycloid's G level is now 470."

"Yes! Attack Cycloid!" Billy shouted, happily (No he cannot feel anything but Happiness and some form of anger.)

"Gorem Defend yourself!" as Cycloid was about to punch Gorem, Gorem pulled out a shield, which Gorem defend with. Cycloid's fist hit the shield and something odd happened.

"Power decrease, Cycloid lost 50 G's, total G's 420. Gorem's shield has a ability."

"Oh you are kidding me" Billy looked down. Cycloid punched the shield again. taking another 50 G's off. And again. And again. And so on and so forth.

"Cycloid's has a G power of 120."

"Fun." Julie said with a bit of smugness to her voice. Gorem bashed Cycloid with his shield, making Cycloid glow and turn back into his ball form and he rolled back to Billy.

"Dude." Billy said before they was a light that sent them back to the real world.

Billy looked at Julie, then walked over to her and held his hand out, to which she accepted. Billy nodded and walked off Julie going back home, were her parents were worried sick! She got in all kids of trouble.

Chapter 5: Black and White

Halloween chapter (Part 1)

Hello. I'm Kieran. I had just met a girl on a bus, turns out I'd had somehow gave her a Bakugan over her little brother. Just one little problem. When I had left the bus it was because I had seen the airport I needed to go to. I was sent by my higher ups to go to the USA. But when I was going to board the plane, Masquerade was there waiting.

"Yo Masky, what's up dawg!" I had said putting on my best gangster impression, it wasn't very good.

"You ever say something like that to me again and I'll throw your collection into the doom world." Masquerade spoke with a cool voice, full of power and control. "Getting back to the matter at hand, I've been told that you gave Aquos Gorem to a little boy, is this so?"

I nodded nervously "Well, he looked like he was going to take good care of it." Masquerade's face went sour.

"Do I care if he take good care of it? You will pay for this."

Masquerade grabbed my shoulder, which wasn't hard as I was a bit shorter than him. I saw him pull that card that he used to get around; he opened an orange portal with random bits of black.

"This is a portal. I don't know where it leads, but I've sensed lots of bakugan G power levels in there. go there, see what's going on and grab as many bakugan as you can, if there is any." And without warning Masquerade shoved me into a world of orange. I fell for about five minutes, then I fell into a meadow. And let me tell you it hurts like hell!

I looked around, it looked normal enough, but it isn't. I couldn't see it. Then I turned around. I saw what one would call a haunted house, but more like a city? a haunted city! That was it! Take the style of a haunted house, and then make it as big as a city. But, where I was standing it was daytime, you know the suns in the skies of blue, but everything in that was within the border line of the city was night time, the moon was in the sky and everything, which was odd as you could see the sun right above my head.

I made my choice; if it got me out of here I'd see what was going on in the city. As I walked into the border line I heard a musical tune. And a soft voice was singing...

Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see

This, our town of Halloween

I looked around and saw a short man with red skin, he was singing and he was looking right at me, it was scary. He went on well I didn't notice

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the neighbour's gonna die of fright

It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Halloween

A new voice was singing with the first, it had teeth sharper then a bowie knife, his eyes were glowing red and his fingers moved like snakes and he had spiders in his hair, it looked like he had blood dripping out of his mouth like drool.

I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

I am the one hiding under your stairs

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

no one new had joined the two, so I thought I was safe.

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

turns out I wasn't, the whole town came out and started singing along, all of them looking at me with an evil glimmer.

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this town, don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!

I started running, but they kept on my tail. I ran around the corner and jumped in a trash can, hoping if I didn't say anything I'd be OK.

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can

Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...

As I heard what they sang I was scared as all hell, did they know I was in here? Or was that just the lyrics? Then I felt the trash-can being picked up and thrown! I screamed! This is painful, I hit a wall and stopped, I nearly broke my back, but it's alright.

Scream! This is Halloween

Red 'n' black, slimy green

Aren't you scared?

"Damn right!" I shouted, but they either didn't hear it or didn't care.

Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice

Take a chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night

The moon is out, is this how the song goes? Then it was a bit scary. I looked at the crowed of Monsters I saw a monstrous teddy bear biting down in the flesh of another monster teddy bear, and they was real blood,

Everybody scream, everybody scream

In our town of Halloween!

All the monsters were screaming the song at me as I tried to back away.

I am the clown with the tear-away face

Here in a flash and gone without a trace

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"

I am the wind blowing through your hair

I am the shadow on the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

I felt a chill run though me, the wind was really cold.

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Halloween! Halloween!

Tender lumplings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare

That's our job, but we're not mean

In our town of Halloween

"Liar! You big fat liar!" I wanted to scream

In this town

Don't we love it now?

Everyone's waiting for the next surprise

Love? No...

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin

This is Halloween, everybody scream

Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

As they sang this Masquerade... wait what? yeah it was him. Masquerade walked to the front of the crowed, only he was dressed in a black suit with white lines going up his arm, his mask still covered half his face but it now had more of a skull thing going on, and lastly his hair was snow white. It looked like his cheeks had some white blush, to make him look deader, maybe?

Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch

Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now

Jack? Pumpkin patch king? Where the hell am I? and is he singing along?

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

They had slowed down, and were singing with deep voices.

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

they now started turning their heads to the side in childish manner, but the way they all did it made it look more creepy.

La la-la la [Repeat]

WOO!

That last bit seemed to go on and on for at least a minute. When all was silent Masquerade, I mean Jack or whatever walked over to me.

"Hello, pretty boy." he licked his lips, I'm sure if could see his eyes he would looked smug or flirty or maybe a bit of both.

"You ever do that again and I'll have to kill you." I said with my eye twitching.

His smirk grew two miles wider.

"Well I'm sorry, Love." He smiled his flirtiest smile. My first clenched, I felt like punching him.

"Stop messing with the boy, Jack" a dark voice said. I looked around, but didn't see anything. Jack laughed and I turned back to him.

"That was Skull Reaper, he's my bakugan partner."

"Bakugan? You have Bakugan in this messed up place?"

Jack chuckled, it throw me. It didn't sound smug.

"Yes we have bakugan here." as he said this he pulled his Skull-Reaper out of his suit pocket. Were it would have been white it was orange and were it would have been yellow it was black. Its eyes in this form were green. It had the sign of Darkus on its side.

"Hello, I'm Hallow Skull Reaper, just call me Reaper." Hallow? So is that what they called them? This place confused me.

"Anyways, sorry if we scared you with that song, it's what we do. If you want I'll show you around." Jack said kindly. I agreed. He showed me around this weird place. It was odd, there was a mall, some restaurants, hell they even had a playground for the children. Then he took me to the 'pumpkin patch' turned out it was Halloween palace, it was made of black stone, with random orange bricks.

"This is where we part, sweet cheeks." He licked his lips again. I shivered. I turned around, and made my way to that mall. I looked everything over, I had no idea what was going on. Then I realised I had blacked out for a second, I was now on the 3rd floor leaning over a railing looking down.

"You OK?" I looked to the source of the voice, it was a girl around my age, black hair that went to here shoulders. She was wearing a black dress that stopped at her knees. She had on black and white legging.

"Yeah, why?" I asked back, I must have sounded mean but hey I'm stuck in a world of stupidness! And what the hell was up with that Jack guy.

"Oh I just like to know these things. You know is you want to get home all you have to do is beat Jack in a Bakugan battle." My eyes opened and I turned to look at her again.

"Really? that's all?" If that was the case I could get the hell out of here.

"yes, but the bakugan you use have to be Hallows." I snapped my fingers; I should have seen that coming.

"Thanks, hey what's your name?"

"Liz, Liz the witch." she put her hand out a smile on her face.

I smiled back "I'm Kieran. Well it was great talking to you. Bye now." I walked off, Now where was I going to find three bakugan I could use? I decided on going to that playground. It had a fountain, which I was sitting on the edge of.

"You OK, mate?" a high pitched voice said next to me. I looked around, I saw no one looking at me. In fact there was no one around.

"Down here mate!" The high pitched voice rang again. I looked down, it was a bakugan. Should have guested. It was a Hallow Preyas, Meaning it was black as a main colour and orange as a secondary, but it had the sign for Aquos. Its eyes were green, which scared the crap out of me a little.

"Can I be our Bakugan?" That's not normal, is it? But what have I got to lose.

"Sure, if you know where i can find two other bakugan to use in a battle."

The Halloween bakugan's eyes seemed to light up. "Sure! I got some friends who would love to battle!" The bakugan jumped onto by shoulder, and before I know it I was running to god knows where. I ended up in a graveyard, at this point this just felt like a bad horror movie. I was looking down at a gravestone with two black and white bakugan. Turns out these guys had two types of bakugan. Hallow, the black and the orange ones and the Death bakugan who are black and white. just shocked me a bit. Anyways the Bakugan standing in front of me where Fear Ripper and Hynoid. Only one problem, I had never used these bakugan before. They'll have to do, I thought to myself as I went to the pumpkin castle. It took me ten minutes to get to the castle. I was allowed in without question. I walked into what must have been a dining room, with a table that stretched from one end of the room to another. Jack was having a party of sorts, that short red guy was sitting next to him drinking wine, as well as a six year old boy in a black formal suit, with shorts instead of trousers. If one were to look closer, they would have seen his eyes where blood red, his teeth too sharp and his hair was black as coal. Jack was sitting in between them.

"Ah Kieran, I was wondering when you'd come here, looking to get back home are we?" Jack said, smugness lacing his voice.

I didn't speak. Really this couldn't take too long.

"So this is the Kieran boy you were talking about, Jack." The creepy six years old with a childish pleasure, which as he was dressed like an adult and with the sharp teeth made him a bit creepy. It was unnerving.

"Yes that him." Said to the creepy kid.

"He doesn't look like much, shouldn't be a problem." The short red devil guy said, first time he had spoken.

"Can we just brawl!" I shouted, trying to get this over with, honestly I swear they take pleasure in this.

"Sure," the six year old said as he jumped on the table. "I'm first!"

"What?" I ask, didn't I have to battle Jack.

"Simple." The kid said, trying to sound like adult in the way all children do. "Your battle will have three rounds, in round one I battle you, I only have one bakugan and you can only use one bakugan. In round two you can't use the same bakugan that used on me. But that doesn't matter; you're not going to get past me." At the last pit of his stating of the rules, he smirked.


End file.
